gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Gives You Hell
Gives You Hell est chantée à l'origine par '''All American Rejects. '''Elle est interpretée dans l'épisode Fuis moi, je te suis par Rachel qui chante cette chanson pour Finn après leur rupture. Elle fait une petite entorse au devoir que leur avait donné Will, à savoir chanter des chansons dont le titre contenait "Hello". Elle dit n'avoir retenu que la première syllabe. Paroles I Wake up every evening With a big smile on my face And it never feels out of place And you're still probably working At a nine to five pace I wonder how bad that tastes When you see my face Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell Now where's your picket fence love And where's that shiny car And did it ever get you far You never seemed so tense love I've never seen you fall so hard Do you know where you are And truth be told I miss you And truth be told I'm lying When you see my face Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well Then he's a fool you're just as well Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself Where'd it all go wrong? But the list goes on and on And truth be told I miss you And truth be told I'm lying When you see my face Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well Then he's a fool, you're just as well Hope it gives you hell Now you'll never see What you've done to me You can take back your memories They're no good to me And here's all your lies You can't look me in the eyes With the sad, sad look That you wear so well When you see my face Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well Then he's a fool you're just as well Hope it gives you hell When you see my face Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell Then you're the fool, I'm just as well Hope it gives you hell When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell Traduction Je me réveille tous les soirs Avec un grand sourire sur mon visage Et c'est jamais mal vu Et sûrement, tu travailles encore Sur un travail lassant Je me demande quel effet ça fait Quand tu me vois J'espère que ça te rend folle, J'espère que ça te rend folle Quand tu croises mon chemin J'espère que ça te rend folle, J'espère que ça te rend folle Maintenant où sont tes limites en amour Et où est cette voiture brillante Est-ce qu'elle t'a déjà emmenée loin ? Tu n'as jamais semblé si tendue, mon amour Je ne t'ai jamais vue tomber si bas Sais-tu où tu es ? Pour te dire la vérité, tu me manques Pour te dire la vérité, je suis en train de mentir Quand tu me vois J'espère que ça te rend folle, J'espère que ça te rend folle Quand tu croises mon chemin J'espère que ça te rend folle, J'espère que ça te rend folle Si tu trouves un gars qui en vaut la peine et qui te traite bien Alors il est idiot et toi aussi ; J'espère que ça te rend folle J'espère que ça te rend folle Demain tu penseras à toi Où est le problème ? Mais la liste continue encore et encore Pour te dire la vérité, tu me manques Pour te dire la vérité, je suis en train de mentir Quand tu me vois J'espère que ça te rend folle, J'espère que ça te rend folle Quand tu croises mon chemin J'espère que ça te rend folle, J'espère que ça te rend folle Si tu trouves un gars qui en vaut la peine et qui te traite bien Alors il est idiot et toi aussi ; J'espère que ça te rend folle Maintenant, tu ne verras jamais Ce que tu m'as fait Tu peux reprendre tes souvenirs Ils ne sont pas bons pour moi Et voici tous tes mensonges Si tu me regardes dans les yeux Avec ce triste, triste regard Qui te vas si bien Quand tu me vois J'espère que ça te rend folle, J'espère que ça te rend folle Quand tu croises mon chemin J'espère que ça te rend folle, J'espère que ça te rend folle Si tu trouves un gars qui en vaut la peine et qui te traite bien Alors il est idiot et toi aussi ; J'espère que ça te rend folle Quand tu me vois J'espère que ça te rend folle, J'espère que ça te rend folle Quand tu croises mon chemin J'espère que ça te rend folle, J'espère que ça te rend folle Si tu trouves un gars qui en vaut la peine et qui te traite bien Alors il est idiot et toi aussi ; J'espère que ça te rend folle Quand tu entends cette chanson ; J'espère que ça te rendra folle Anecdote *Cette chanson a été repris lors du deuxième épisode du Glee Project, "Theatricality". Vidéos thumb|300px|left Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:New Directions